Unbridled Power
by Naru-teen Titan
Summary: Slade in his quest to destroy the Teen Titans uncovers the secrets of the legendary Rinnegan. Read to find out what happens. Mentioned BBxTerra, Hinted StarxRobin, SaixIno Rated T for language, violence, blood, innuendo later in the series maybe more can't remember right now Xp
1. Chapter 1

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 1

Inside a large abandoned factory on the edge of JumpCity, Slade was putting the finishing touches on his inter-dimensional portal that he spent months constructing.

"Where are you going sir?" inquired a quite curious Terra.

"To the Land of Fire in the Ninja World," replied Slade in his chilling voice.

"Why?"

"To seek more power so that I may destroy those meddlesome Teen Titans once and for all."

"Does that much power really lay in the Ninja World?"

"A power even you could not comprehend my child. I can across it while researching ancient Asian folklore. It is said that a great sage embedded with the mystical Rinnegan saved the Ninja World from a foul demon hundreds of years ago."

"But if it is just folklore how do you know such a sage existed?" Asked a quite puzzled Terra.

"Because dear child my spy in the Land of Fire has met someone who bears the same power as the sage." Countered Slade. "All I need to do is harness this power and then use it to crush the Teen Titans."

"Uh, Master…" stammered Terra.

"What is it?" hissed Slade.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something trivial." Lied Terra. In truth she was concerned since she harbored emotions for Beast Boy and him for her. She couldn't fathom to live without him, but her loyalties lay with Slade so she followed his every command.

"Hmm." Puffed Slade as he continued on with his work.

Across town our five heroes were waiting for their post-victory pizzas.

"May someone please pass the mustard so that I may partake in its delecticity?" beamed Starfire.

"Dude, why'd you get the meat-lovers special?"

Don't worry I got ten meat-lovers for me and for you and everyone else I got ten veggie-lovers."

"Good then I won't feel guilty after eating; though I still don't understand your obsession with meat."

"It's not an obsession!" said Cyborg defensively. "I just enjoy its taste… a lot… every meal of the day…"

"Enough Cyborg, I respect the fact that he doesn't eat meat just like a respect you for having a weird taste in music."

"WHAT?!" Are you serious Raven?! My music is hip yo."

"You mean that hip-hop garbage that disturbs my meditations. Who's it by Slaughter C or something?"

"His name is Killer Bee and for your information he has charming flow."

"I agree with Cyborg. I find this Killer Bee fellow most enjoyable."

"Nobody asked for your opinion Starfire." Retorted Raven.

"Please everyone the pizza is getting cold." Pointed out Robin. Sure enough their order had arrived.

"Alright! Then let's dig in!" announced Cyborg.

I thought this went pretty well for my first fanfic. I love this site sooooooooooooo much. Stay tuned for upcoming chapters. I'll do the best I can to upload new stuff ASAP. If you want to leave a comment please do, but it keep it to constructive criticism if you dislike my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 2

Back at Slade's lair everything was almost set to take him to the Ninja World.

"This won't take long." Reassured Slade.

"Okay." Replied Terra. At the push of a button Slade vanished. He rematerialized in a forest outside of Konohagakure.

"Hello Slade." Greeted a voice from behind one of the trees.

"Itachi Uchiha, I trust you came alone."

"Of course."

"I hear you have information for me."

"Yes the power you seek is BEYOND YOUR CONTROL!" Before Slade could react he was caught in a powerful genjutsu.

"Gah! Is this betrayal Itachi?!" roared Slade.

"No you see I'm not Itachi." Said Kakashi Hatake as he undid his transformation jutsu.

"But how?"

"Simple, Itachi was a double agent. While he was feeding information to you he was informing us of your movements."

"Damn it!" cursed Slade.

"Now you're going to come back to the village with me and…" Kakashi didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was sucked into oblivion.

"Excuse my intrusion." Said a man with a gruff voice. "I'm the real spy you were supposed to meet."

"Huh who are you?" Questioned Slade.

"My name is Madara Uchiha; Itachi was my subordinate before he died."

"Died? When? How?"

"Itachi died due to an unknown virus that slowly weakened his immune system. Before he became too weak to continue spying for me, he was an invaluable resource sneaking intelligence from the village to my organization. In truth he was a triple agent, gaining your and the village's trust all while serving me."

"But I spoke with him directly through a concealed network; he was working for me as a spy."

"That was one of his best traits, deception; I assure you that without my approval Itachi would have never been able to contact you."

"So there must be a reason you saved me? I mean I can't see you doing something like that without purpose."

"True." The masked man stated. "Your perceptiveness serves you well. I came to grant you the power you so desperately seek."

"What?"

"You heard correctly. Itachi lamented to me about your obsession with the Rinnegan so here I am to bestow upon you its power to use at your leisure."

"Wait." Slade interjected. "There must be some sort of catch. The price of power is not free."

"You are correct. In order to obtain the Rinnegan you will lose the ability to see with your left eye for one month."

"A whole month?! That's insane!"

"Now that you know the price do you still wish to continue?" Slade took a deep sigh and closed his eye. Reopening it he said, "of course."

"Good, I will perform the procedure and bandage you; otherwise you are on your own."

"I understand. Thank you." With that the masked man held up his right pointer and middle finger to make a spear. Swiftly he forcibly jabbed Slade's left eye. "From darkness beget new light. Yang Release: Kami no sōzō!" (Divine Creation)

"Argh!" screamed Slade as blood mixed with his tears of pain.

"It is done." Said Madara. Slade, still in shock from the procedure, couldn't say a word. "Now then back to your own reality." Without a moment of hesitation the masked man opened up a portal back to JumpCity. After Slade had disappeared into the spiraling vortex, Madara simply scoffed then walked away seeming to vanish into the thick woods until he eventually faded from sight.

Yeah! Second chapter complete. My hands are cramping really bad. Once again please leave comments, but only constructive criticism if you dislike it.


	3. Chapter 3

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 3

Back in the abandoned factory Terra was minding her own business fantasizing about Beast Boy's sultry figure when she heard a loud noise similar to something heavy being dropped on the ground. Running toward the origin of the noise, Terra saw her master slumped in an awkward position with a pool of some sort of liquid expanding near the left side of his mask. "Master!" screamed Terra as she rushed to his side, cradled him in her arms, and flipped him over. Horrified she saw that the area beneath his head and the left side of the mask were covered in blood. Quickly carrying him over to his bed, Terra laid Slade down on it. Running to fetch medical supplies from a nearby cabinet, she retrieved some gauze, bandage, alcohol, cotton balls, and medical tape. Exchanging the bandages and stopping his eye from bleeding further, Terra took a sigh of relief. "Master what happened to you?" Wondered Terra.

Miles away, we rejoin our heroes back at TitanTower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a videogame, Raven was in her room meditating, Robin was in the weight room exercising, and Starfire was on her way to Robin's room. After the automatic door opened Starfire flicked the light switch to reveal a messy heap of unwashed uniforms, an unmade bed, dozens of manga volumes scattered everywhere imaginable, some fungus growing on the east wall, and a lone cardboard box in the middle of the room marked PERSONAL in bold red letters on the lid. "Robin do you wish to go to the mall of shopping to see a movie? Robin?" Hearing no response Starfire ventured into his room avoiding moldy pizza boxes and torn manila folders full of various criminal reports. Curious, Starfire made her way over to the cardboard box and eyed it suspiciously. "Strange," she thought, "everything else here is disorderly except for this lone storage unit." Reaching for it she retracted her hand immediately. "Robin wouldn't like it if I went through his stuff, but he doesn't have to know if he's not here." Giggling maniacally in her mind. She ignored the obvious warning and flipped open the lid. When she peered inside, her eyes flashed and her heart stopped. She reached into the box and removed some *ahem* racy photos of her sister all signed, "To my honey-muffin lover-boy BLACKFIRE XOXOXO" seething with rage, Starfire next removed a novel entitled "Make Out Tactics" by Jiraiya the Honorable Sage of Mount Myōboku. "What a fascinating novel." Mused Starfire. "Interesting plot, deep character development, speaking of development…" she leafed through the pages, "I've never heard of measurements like this before." Groping her chest. When it came to measurements, Starfire's were beyond any perverts' imagination. But compared to Lord Jiraiya's writing, well it was like comparing Tsunade's figure to Sakura's, his sensually arousing tales could turn any man's nose into a gushing, bloody waterfall. Finished with his daily workout, Robin saw Starfire waiting for him outside of his room. "Starfire, were you looking for me?"

"Yes I was. I did come seeking company to go see a movie, but while I was searching for you underneath your dirty laundry I spied a cardboard box and I found these inside." Revealing the photographs from behind her back and waving them around in the air she shot Robin a dirty glance. Robin's face turned from a sun-stoked peach color into a ripe, red tomato. Pointing an accusing finger he stuttered, "I… I… I… I… I don't know what those are doing in my room. Wait. You went through my PERSONAL box didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I labeled it that so people won't go snooping inside of it!"

"Well either way I did find the box and I did go through it. I believe I deserve an explanation."

"Well… you see… it's… it's complicated. Um… ah… hey Star, you're not mad at me right?"

"Perish the thought." She smiled sweetly, "we are still the bestest and closest of friends." She hugged him; however Robin could sense the malicious aura surrounding her. "So… we're cool Star?"

"Absolutely." Starfire forced through her toothy grin as her eyebrow twitched and a noticeable vein popped in her forehead. "Uh huh huh huh huh." Robin chuckled nervously. As he began to walk away he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. A feeling of dread engulfed him as he found himself in an inescapable predicament. Trying to feign innocence, Starfire calmly murmured, "Oh Robin leaving so soon? I still wish to converse with you."

"Ha ha, I'd love to Star but I think I hear Raven calling me."

"Really? I don't."

"What? How bizarre. Coming Raven." Instead of moving forward Robin looked down and saw that he was walking in place. Starfire shifted her grip to his cape. "Come now bestest, closest friend." She declared smiling sweetly again. "Ack… Star… you're… choking… ack… me." As Robin was dragged down the hall, Raven poked her head out and looked around. Shrugging she closed her door and restarted her meditations.

Next chapter is the time-skip to when Slade gains the Rinnegan. As always leave a comment, but if you don't like my story please limit your rant to constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 4

One Month Later

"Terra, remove the bandages."

"As you wish, master." Once she had finally unraveled the last bit of bandage her eyes lit up. "Master… your eye it's… well it's… different."

"Let me see; hand me a mirror my child." He ordered. Sure enough when Slade saw his reflection he noticed that his left eye was now a light violet hue and three concentric rings, evenly spaced apart and decreasing in size, surrounded his pupil. "My body feels incredible. Now I will teach those fools not to have crossed me."

In a secluded alleyway, a vortex appears out of thin air. A hand reaches through the portal followed by a tuff of silver hair and finally a face. "At last I'm here." Sighed Kakashi.

At around 8:00 at night the TitanTower doorbell rang. "Cyborg who is it?" asked Robin.

"Scans show it's a male: 181 cm, 67.5 kg, he has silver hair, wears a headband of some sort, he has the headband tilted to cover his left eye, a mask conceals the lower half of his face, the mask comes up to the bridge of his nose, he's wearing a green flak jacket, the jacket has multiple pocket no word on the contents, his navy shirt has an insignia on the left side; it looks like a red spiral, he has a pouch full of shuriken and kunai knives plus mesh armor below his clothing, all in all I would guess that he's not from around here."

"Kunai knives and shuriken, sounds like a super-stealthy, badass ninja to me." Beast Boy could hardly contain his excitement.

"Badass, maybe, stealthy, not so much, he rang our doorbell." Pointed out Raven.

"Oh… yeah… right." Realized Beast Boy slightly embarrassed.

"Robin what do you want to do?" inquired Raven.

"Well if he rang the doorbell then he must want to reveal himself to us."

"But what if he is a Persian Donkey?"

"Huh?" said everyone minus Starfire in unison.

"You know something cute and harmless but it turns out to be dangerous."

"I think what you meant to say was 'what if he was a Trojan Horse'" corrected Cyborg. The doorbell rang a second time. "Open the door." Ordered Robin. Cyborg obeyed and released the locking mechanism on the door. Kakashi stepped inside and approached the Titans. "Whew, I was starting to think you guys were out." Kakashi cheerfully greeted them.

"How do you know about us?" questioned Robin.

"Guy told me about the caped duo of Batman and Robin many times over a cup of sake. I went to GothamCity first but when I finally introduced myself to Bruce…" (Robin coughed loudly) "Sorry I mean when I finally introduced myself to Batman," (keeping Bruce's secret safe) "I was told that you left him to lead your own team."

"Wait, I don't understand who is "guy" who knows Batman?" Beast Boy asked putting guy in quotation marks with his fingers.

"No, no that's the man's name. Guy, Might Guy he is one of my closest friends and comrades." Kakashi explained.

"Might Guy… Might Guy…" Robin pondered the name. If he had ever met or heard of someone with an odd name like that Robin was certain that he would be able to recall them. "GAH!" It finally hit him. "The Legendary Green Beast of Youth (Sr.)" had been a sensei to Bruce Wayne; teaching him taijutsu and about the Eight Inner Gates. From Bruce told Dick of his training Dick surmised that: One: It was helpful, Two: Guy's training was rigorous, and Three: Don't ever, under any circumstances, make the same mistake I did. According to Bruce, Guy was, "a few apples short of a bushel." Rejoining the conversation with their new visitor, Robin posed the question everyone had on their minds. "So, why did you go see Batman?"

"I went to go see him because I needed his help to prevent your world from being destroyed."

"Come again." Mouthed Cyborg in disbelief at what he heard.

"It's true. Someone named Slade ventured to our world to learn more about the Rinnegan. He was working along side a traitor to our village who we believed a double agent working for us. Sadly we later discovered, after he died, that Itachi was actually working for a third party spying on both Slade and the village. Our Intelligence Division deciphered a message between Slade and who we thought to be Itachi that lead our Hokage, or leader, to surmise that Slade was going to meet with Itachi face to face. I laid in wait for Slade to appear, undercover assuming Itachi identity. The trap worked and I captured him but then I was suddenly attacked from behind and lost all trace of Slade."

"Who attacked you?" wondered Starfire.

"I don't know, but whoever it was they were much stronger than me."

"Do you think we have to worry about an attack from this person?" Implored Robin.

"I'm not sure. The possibility exists." Replied Kakashi.

"Hold on." Interrupted Raven. "When we've fought Slade before he was powerful, but I can't see why you can't apprehend him by yourself?"

"Well, the problem is Slade's power has grown ten-fold."

"That's impossible." Leered Raven. "No one can boost their power by that much without the aid of magic or artificial modification."

"You are correct." Nodded Kakashi. "I fear it is the latter. Slade has tamed the Rinnegan." The Titans just tilted their heads and gave Kakashi dumbfounded looks. "I'll clarify." Stated Kakashi. "The Rinnegan is the supreme dōjutsu or eye technique of our world. There are other lesser dōjutsu such as my Sharingan;" He pointed to his left eye. "With these ocular powers a ninja is deemed more skilled and deadly in combat. The Rinnegan, as I said before, is the supreme dōjutsu that belonged to the Sage of Six Paths, the savior of our world and the first ninja.

"'Savior of the world?' So this Sage of Six Paths was like a living god?" assumed Beast Boy.

"Exactly." Concurred Kakashi.

"But if what you say is true; then the sage should be long dead by now." Pointed out Robin.

"Indeed he is, but the Rinnegan somehow resurfaced not too long ago."

"Could this person have given the Rinnegan to Slade?" suggested Starfire.

"No, my student Naruto defeated Nagato, the man who possessed the Rinnegan. His body is now far away from the village and properly buried." Answered Kakashi.

"Can you think of anyone else who may possess the Rinnegan?"

"There is one another person, Madara Uchiha. He is the only other person I can think of. Now that I think about it, he was probably the one who attacked me!"

"So this 'Madara' person must have given the Rinnegan to Slade." Concluded Starfire. "But why?"

"That is a question for a later time. Now we must concentrate on locating Slade." Announced Kakashi.

"Don't need to, I just picked up a police dispatch calling for back-up on Hyde Street. Description fits Slade." Informed Cyborg.

"Alright let's go kick his butt!" Beast Boy stood up and punched the palm of his left hand.

"Hold it!" glared Kakashi. "Slade is much too dangerous to simply go out and take on in hand-to-hand combat, you need to assess the situation carefully."

"You're right." Conceded Beast Boy, bowing his head.

"Anyway we better get over to Hyde before Slade disappears." Voiced Cyborg

"Right. Titans GO!" shouted Robin leading his team toward the fray.

Awesome. Another Chapter done. Next is the confrontation between the Titans and Kakashi v. Slade and Terra. See you next post. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 5

In the middle of JumpCity, police were trying their best to subdue Slade. Officers would try to pin him down but Slade kept dodging their feeble attempts at handcuffing him. "Shinra Tensei." Muttered Slade as the officers were blown away. Terra was watching from the sidelines frightened, and yet at the same time awed by his impressive display. Sensing their presence Slade wheeled around to face the Titans. "Ah, young Robin and others." He narrowed his eye and chillingly grinned at them from beneath his mask.

"Hey, not cool dude!" Beast Boy snapped. "We have names too you know."

"Please, I only acknowledge those who are my equals."

"Grr! What did you say tin man?!" Before Beast Boy could make another comment Kakashi held his hand out in front of him.

"Don't let him provoke you. If you let your emotions take control of you you'll surely die in this kind of fight." Admitting his mistake Beast Boy took a step back.

"Hmm, I recognize you; you're that ninja who tried to capture me."

"Yes and this time I will succeed."

"You're welcome to try." A confident Slade sneered. Suddenly a hand broke through the asphalt and latched onto Slade's thigh. "Pointless." Slade grunted. "Earth Release: False Bottom!" The area where Kakashi's clone appeared from collapsed on itself swallowing up the clone. "Pesky bunch of cockroaches, Lightning Release: Three Pillar Dome!" Three metal pillars inscribed with the kanji for lightning burst through the pavement and erected themselves above the surrounding buildings. Shortly after the pillars were erected lightning shot out from within the metal and converged into a single sphere above the pillars. When the sphere had grown double its original size, it spread out like a fountain and dripped slowly down encompassing a whole kilometer. "Now you're all trapped within my barrier, and there's only one way out, THROUGH ME!" Cackled Slade menacingly.

"What's this barrier made out of?" huffed Raven

"My scanners can't determine its frequency, so I can't deconstruct it." Informed Cyborg. Beast Boy was trying to break the barrier by copying the bodies of the various bijū: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and to top it off Kurama. Starfire tried using her starbolts.

"This jutsu would take at least several Jōnin level ninja to release." Kakashi told Robin.

"So what can we do?"

"If you defeat the caster the jutsu will be released." Explained Kakashi. "You distract him while I build up my chakra. I have a jutsu that will end this quickly but I need time to awaken it."

"Alright. Titans GO!" shouted Robin leading the charge.

"A five-on-one frontal assault, how predictable. Wind Release: Current Blade!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven created an aura shield to deflect the attack.

"Try to block this! Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Water erupted from the sewers below and molded itself into a fearsome dragon. The jutsu roared and flashed its piercing, yellow eyes at the Titans.

"I'll draw its attention, focus on Slade." Starfire fired some starbolts at it. Although her hits connected the water reformed. The dragon lunged, attempting to devour its attacker. Swiftly avoiding it, Starfire circled around and launched another barrage of starbolts. With the dragon occupied, Beast Boy seized the opportunity to attack Slade. Morphing into a cheetah mid-sprint he continued his dash, only to have the earth beneath him lifted up and thrown backwards.

"Sorry love, but I can't let you touch my Master." Chided Terra no longer on the sidelines.

"You!" yelled Cyborg, activating his sonic cannon.

"Ho, is that you Cyborg?" greeted Terra, squinting her eyes and putting her hand on her forehead to see clearer. "Sorry but I can't chit-chat right now, maybe we could catch up later over a pizza." This struck a nerve in Cyborg. Furious, he fired his sonic cannon but Terra easily sidestepped the beam. "Too slow, scrapheap." Raising the earth she sent a sharp uppercut to his jaw, which dislocated it. Robin glanced over to make sure Cyborg was still conscious.

"You okay?" hollered Robin

"I'm fine. Go stop her."

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy, Robin." Turning his head back to the front, Robin was abruptly slammed in the stomach by Terra's fist. As the air left his lungs and his abdomen bounced back into place, Terra delivered a potent left kick to the side of the head; the blow sent Robin tumbling until friction finally stopped him from rolling. Back on his feet and at the scene Beast Boy pleaded with Terra, "Terra I don't want to fight you."

"I know." She smiled as she approached him. "I love you with all my heart." Terra confessed, griping Beast Boy in a tight embrace resting her head on his shoulder.

"Terra I love you…" He was cut short by a knee to the abdomen. Another and another, the hits kept coming; Beast Boy began coughing and gasping for air.

"You naïve, little fool." Terra smirked, "You're as dumb and gullible as when I first met you; but that's why I love you so much." She kissed him on the lips before striking his lower neck effectively knocking him out cold.

"Don't worry buddy! I'm coming!" Cyborg was sprinting toward the two.

"You want him? Here he is." Said Terra gripping Beast Boy by the collar and throwing him at Cyborg.

"Gotcha." Breathed a relief Cyborg after catching him. He now held Beast Boy over his right shoulder.

"Ditto." Giggled Terra. In rapid succession spiked segments of the road pierced Cyborg's body one by one through his legs, chest, neck, and head. Mortified, Robin witnessed the whole thing still lying on the ground from Terra's kick. Suddenly Cyborg dropped Beast Boy with a dull thud and went limp only supported by the spikes stuck in his body.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" roared Robin struggling to stand up.

"Awww, did I hurt Robbie's wittle friend." Teased Terra, making a puppy dog face. Finally balanced Robin clenched his right hand into a fist; he then raised it behind his ear and ran towards Terra wailing like a maniac. A spike drove itself into Robin's left hip. Wincing from the pain, Robin stopped, karate chopped it in half, and resumed running. (Thunk) (Thunk) more spikes cut into Robin's flesh but he kept karate chopping them and moving forward. After every consecutive blow Robin seemed to get angrier and angrier. Terra began sweating, "This is impossible; he shouldn't be able to move let alone still breathing, what the hell is going on?" With one final leap Robin's fist, full of his emotions, connected with Terra's face. Buckling from the massive impact, Terra fell backwards and hit the pavement with tremendous force. Robin let his momentum carry him crashing into the ground in a similar manner. Bleeding heavily and physically exhausted, Robin felt his life slipping away. "So this is the end. I really didn't want to go so soon. God I bet I look like a fucking wreck. Oh well, I guess this is goodbye: Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. Even though I was a perv and totally acted selfish, I… truly… did… like… you." A smile reached his lips as Robin passed away.

Oh snap, I just killed off two main characters. :O

Please don't hate me. Anyway… comment… please… I like hearing feedback on my work.


	6. Chapter 6

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 6

Starfire was still preoccupied with Slade's Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu. No matter how many times she hit it with her starbolts the dragon refused to be defeated; weaving through the air, Starfire managed to stay just beyond the dragon's gaping mouth. "Starfire, I'll take of the dragon go see if Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are still alive."

"Ha! What can you possibly do?!" laughed Slade, quite amused.

"I'll show you." Slamming her palms together Raven cried, "Yin-Yang Release: Jikan no hataori!" (Weaver of Time) Suddenly everything froze. As abruptly as time stopped it once again flowed.

"What was that technique you just used? I couldn't move even with my Rinnegan."

"Yin-Yang Release: Jikan no hataori is a jutsu that allows me to control the passage of time. I simply froze you in place that is all. However…" Raven dropped onto one knee and began panting heavily. "However, I only use it when I'm fighting someone who I have no chance against since its power drains me physically." Huffed Raven.

"Well too bad, all you did was waste your energy delaying the inevitable. Go! Water Dragon Jutsu!" The dragon didn't move. "Go! Water Dragon Jutsu!" Slade repeated. The dragon remained motionless. "What's going on?!" demanded Slade as he stomped his foot on the ground in frustration.

"Take a good look at your dragon's eyes." Smiled Raven. Looking at the jutsu Slade noticed its eyes were now red instead of yellow and its pupil was surrounded by three tomoe.

"You!" bellowed Slade, fixating his Rinnegan on the figure behind Raven. Sharingan visible Kakashi gave a thumbs up to Raven.

"I thought you only froze me with your jutsu!" hissed Slade.

"Yeah, I lied. Since I have the power to manipulate time, I let Kakashi move within the frozen time so he could take control of your jutsu with his Sharingan."

"You little bitch." Slade was now really pissed off. "I should have known sooner, Reibun Shintaku, you changed your name."

"Damn it, you know about me?"

"Wait, Reibun Shintaku, I know that name. That was an S rank missing-nin from Kirigakure, The Great Yatagarasu."

"No! My mother's not that person. She never killed those people." Sobbed Raven.

"Oh ho. So you know of her too, ninja?"

"During the Second Great Shinobi War, there was a massacre outside the Village Hidden in the Clouds, in all 20 jōnin were butchered like cattle. When the Raikage demanded what happened, those who survived the slaughter replied that a single ninja clad in a Kiri flak jacket bearing the symbol of the Yatagarasu, mutilated the jōnin after they killed her comrades in front of her and made her watch. The culprit was never found and assumed to have died."

"Ha ha, you are right, shinobi. Do you know who that person curled in a ball over there is?!" indicated Slade with his finger. "She is The Great Yatagarasu's daughter!"

"He's lying!" bawled Raven. "My mother was a kind, gentle lady who raised me in the Village Hidden in the Waves!"

"Where do you think you inherited the power to use Ying and Yang Release from?!" Slade cherished the pain he was causing the grief-stricken, teary-eyed Titan. "What do you think was the reason why she transported you to this world when the Third Great Shinobi War broke out?!"

"To protect me."

"Precisely. If Cloud Ninja found out were you were hiding they would have killed both you and your mother. Unfortunately, word spread and it wasn't the Hidden Cloud who disposed of your mother, it was the Leaf itself. And guess who led the squad who killed her? It's the man right behind you!" Slade burst into laughter.

"Mr. Hatake is he telling the truth?" sniffed Raven wiping away her tears.

"Yes and no, I lead a squad of four of our elite to preferably capture her alive on personal orders from the Third Hokage. Needless to say, she already knew we were coming. She opened the door to her house and stepped outside to meet my team and me. Ravaged by illness, she slowly crept towards us step by step. Without warning she tripped and lost her balance. I rushed to catch her. Thankfully I was in time to prevent her from hitting the ground. As I laid her down, she looked up at me and smiled. Motioning for me to come closer to her face I bent down, she then whispered to me her final words, 'Sorry, but I've already passed on my powers to another. I'm just an old hag now.' Raven, you're the one that she was referring to. The Great Yatagarasu was an outstanding ninja whose mastery of Yin-Yang Release was that on par with the Sage himself. Raven inside of you lays a dormant power beyond imagination; something that even Slade and his Rinnegan cannot defeat. Nonetheless, I wish to fight him myself since I have far more experience dealing with people like him. The best way for you to prove that this power is meant to be used to protect those dear to you is to avenge the losses of your comrades Cyborg and Robin."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Raven stood up and respectfully bowed to him. Placing his hand on her hood Kakashi grinned and said, "I hope that you will grow up to be a wonderful ninja like your mother." Raven returned his smile and flew off to assist Starfire.

"Where do you think you're going you little brat?! Our fight isn't over!"

"Yes it is, but ours is just beginning. Go dragon!" The dragon quickly obeyed and knocked Slade down before he could strike Raven.

Another Chapter complete. These chapters are a lot different from when I originally wrote them down on paper. Comments always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 7

Starfire had already inspected Cyborg. She gently removed the spikes from him and lowered his metallic body onto the ground. Turning her attention to Beast Boy, Starfire sat him up and placed her hand over his heart. Relieved to feel his heart beating, Starfire repositioned him behind a wall of ruptured asphalt and steel. She then walked over to where Robin was lying. Immediately noticing the huge pool of blood, she knelt down beside him checking for a pulse. Realizing that she was too late she rolled him over and scooped up his lifeless corpse. Starfire hugged it tightly pressing his head to her chest. Tears formed and slowly descended down her cheeks, hanging for a second before dripping onto the ground. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Starfire looked up to see Raven trying her best to be strong for her friend. "Oh Raven…" Starfire whimpered.

"I know."

"Robin was crass, obscene, and a lady-killer but he was also daring, bold and a great leader. I miss him, Raven."

"I do too Star, but we can't mourn now; not until we defeat Slade and Terra. How's Beast Boy?"

"I am uncertain, he has not stirred. I checked his heartbeat and it was normal. He is probably unconscious."

"I'm glad. I'll go examine Terra." Floating over to where Terra was knocked out, Raven bent down to inspect her. Without warning Terra's body began to crumble away. "A doppelganger?" Raven desperately searched for Terra's real body. Bursting through the road a couple meters away from Raven, Terra spoke, "It seems that my Earth Clone fooled Robin." Calmly brushing herself off, "Too bad. He really put up a great fight."

"You… you monster!" Starfire's amber hair rose up and eyes glowed green with rage. Letting go of Robin, Starfire stood up. Her hands lit up with energy and her teeth grinded against each other. "Prepare yourself for your punishment."

"Hold on Starfire!" Raven reached out with her hand stopping her enraged comrade. "I'll take care of her."

"But Raven…"

"Listen, if I enter this fight I can't guarantee Beast Boy's safety. You need to bring him back to the Tower away from me. I also advise that you don't try to help me either. The full extent of my abilities could drastically harm anyone near me." Trusting Raven's judgment Starfire went to go collect Beast Boy.

"Where do you think you're going? I can take the both of you on no problem." Taunted Terra.

"Care to back up those words?" chided Raven.

"Certainly." Five large sections of the street flew at Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the chunks were halted in mid-flight. "My turn." Weaving hand signs to fast to make out wit the naked eye, Raven finally stopped. "Yin Release: Kurai Tani." (DarkValley) Everything went dark, Terra took a step back, predicting an attack, but instead of in the middle of JumpCity, when the light returned, Terra found herself within a valley between grey-toned cliffs and a sky of red nothingness.

"Where are you? Come out and face me Raven!" Terra challenged.

"Behind you." A spike plunged into Raven's chest.

"How pathetic." To her surprise the Raven dispersed into ravens which flew away.

"What?" Terra that she was seeing things.

"Looking for me?" Using her powers, Terra crushed Raven between two slabs she broke off from the cliff faces. When she removed the slabs more ravens spawned from where she supposedly crushed Raven.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" She thought.

"I can see you're a bit lost." Said Raven standing perpendicular to the cliff face. "I'll indulge you. You're trapped within my Yin Release: Kurai Tani; it's a genjutsu that allows me to delve into your mind and manipulate your brainwaves." Still puzzled, Terra just gazed at Raven annoyed that she couldn't kill her. "Still too complex. My god you are stupid. To put simply, your mind is under my control."

"Damn… Damn you… YOU FREAK, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Sorry I can't do that now. You hurt my friends, that kind of action doesn't go unpunished." Seething with anger, Terra spotted Raven running down the cliff face toward her.

"Fuck you, bitch!" she shrieked as spikes from every direction pierced Raven's body. Suddenly Terra felt weak, she just stood in place before coughing violently. Covering her mouth with her hand, Terra saw that blood was running through her fingers. "Huh, why am I bleeding? She's the one who was hurt." Ignoring the pain, Terra was caught off guard by Raven's kick. Spiraling into the wall of rock, more blood spurted from her mouth when she collided with it. "This can't be happening." A strong punch to the stomach effectively silenced her.

"Repent for your sins and perish, Yang Release: Bunshi no datsu kōchiku." (Molecular Deconstruction) As Raven uttered "kōchiku", Terra's body stared coming apart in thin flakes, scattering into the sky of red nothingness. Admiring her handiwork, Raven chuckled slightly. As time passed her laughter became louder and more ominous. "Yes, yes enjoy your trip to Hades' realm. Savor every agonizing moment of your defeat by my hands as you wallow and decay like a broken doll no one wants any longer." Cackling by this point, Raven through back her head and screamed as the last flake of what once was Terra drifted away. "Now, to obliterate that obnoxious toad, Slade." Raven surmised clenching her right hand into a tight fist.

Damn! Holy cow! Raven is on the border of insanity! Decided to rewrite this chapter. Good writing is always a work in progress.


	8. Chapter 8

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 8

Back in the middle of Jump City, Kakashi and Slade's battle was heating up. "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Slade absorbed it into the palm of his hand. "That jutsu is such a bother." Puffed Slade.

"I forgot that's one of the abilities of the Rinnegan." Kakashi mentally slapped himself.

"Are you ready to give in quite yet, shinobi?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Asura Path." Slade's shoulders expanded sprouting four mechanical arms, two on his right and two on his left. A giant flexible saw emerged from his back. It curved at the top forming an umbrella over Slade. Moving all thirty of his fingers in unison Slade glared down at Kakashi. "This is end for you." Remembering his first encounter with the Asura Path, Kakashi took out a kunai and ran steel thread through the grip in the bottom and flung it at Slade. "Shinra Tensei." Slade deflected the kunai only to see six shuriken heading straight for him. The saw in his back intercepted the attack. Seeing his chance Kakashi grabbed the steel thread and threw his kunai through one of the holes in the saw. Running Chidori along the thread, Slade couldn't react in time to stop the lightning from shocking him due to the conductivity of the saw material. Visibly shaken Slade rose back up to his feet. "You're expertise is astounding, shinobi. Unfortunately for you this is where our battle ends. Wind Release: Six Blades of Wind!" Slade's hands made downward cutting motions as Kakashi used the Body Flicker Technique simultaneously. Escaping from Slade's attack, Kakashi sat down behind a mailbox catching his breath. The gashes in his arms and legs were deep and were bleeding profusely. "What I wouldn't give to have Sakura or Lady Fifth here right now." Panted Kakashi, grimacing from the pain of his wounds. Suddenly Kakashi felt a warm glow of chakra on his legs. Looking up he saw his former student healing him. "Sa… Sa… Sa… Sakura what are you doing here?!"

"Healing your injuries what do you think I'm doing?"

"That's not what I meant. How is possible that you are here?"

"Sage Mode's really good for taking down stuff 'ttebayo."

"You too, Naruto?"

"Don't forget me."

"Or me." Came two other distinct voices.

"Huh, who else came with you guys?"

"It is always a pleasure to work with the great Kakashi Hatake."

"Hiya, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sai and Ino?"

Clenching Sai's arm with her elbow and holding him dear Ino explained. "Yep, Sai and I were out on a date," Ino blushed when she said that, "and all of a sudden Forehead and this baka came running over to steal my Sai from me. They said it was some important thing about, 'since you're part of Team 7 you gotta come help us make sure Kakashi-sensei's okay.' Naturally I won't stand for it, but Sai insisted that he help out his "friends" so I came along with him. She gave a cute giggle and nuzzled up against his arm.

"Yes, that's basically what happened." Sai confirmed, scratching his cheek with his free hand blushing a bit. Giving Ino a smile, Sakura said, "Sorry to interrupt your precious date Ino-pig but Naruto and I have more to worry about then our love lives."

"What she said, 'ttebayo"

"You looking for a fight, Forehead?"

"I'd gladly mess up your pretty face any day. Sai could just redraw it. Maybe he'll compliment your large eyebrows and crooked nose." Ino, boiling by this point, let go of Sai and marched over to Sakura.

"At least I have a boyfriend who cares about me."

"Grrr…"

"Um, Sakura… I think my leg's healed now."

"Ah! Forgive me sensei." Sakura apologized.

"Nee, nee Sakura-chan focus on healing sensei, I think whoever did this to him will find us soon."

"Bingo." Slade grinned staring at the five of them standing on top of the building behind them.

"Crap! How did I not sense him!" moaned Naruto, disappointed in himself.

"Don't worry Dickless. There are three of us and only one of him. This won't take long." Sai remarked confidently.

"You're wrong." Kakashi told him sternly. "He possesses the Rinnegan."

"You mean he has the same eyes as Nagato?" asked Naruto.

"He only has one I've seen, plus instead of the Six Paths our opponent is all of them in one vessel."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Baka, he means that all of the Six Paths of Pain are one person; namely that man."

"Oh, now I get it; thanks Ino-san"

"It's Ino-_chan_ to you, baka; I'm the same age as you."

"But, I was just…"

"Let her be Naruto." Huffed Sakura, "Ino-pig is really concerned that if enough people start calling her –san that she'll start turning into an old woman."

"Like Granny Tsunade?" Naruto was immediately pummeled by Sakura.

"You IDIOT! Tsunade-sama is not that old."

"Ha! You called Granny Tsunade 'old' 'ttebayo" POW! (Naruto really needs to learn when to shut his big mouth.) Bleeding profusely, Naruto found himself wishing that he had never come in the first place.

"Are you quite done?" asked Slade impatiently. "I have other cities to destroy and countless people to kill." Wiping away the blood from his mouth, Naruto withdrew a kunai knife.

"Ino, I think that you stay here and help Sakura with Kakashi-dono."

"How come Sai-kun?"

"In a book that I checked out from the library about relationships with others it said that, 'when faced with peril or mortal danger one should protect those whom are close to them from harm.'" Knowing that he was trying to show his deep, compassionate love for her as only Sai could, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Promise that you'll come back to me."

"I promise, Gorgeous." Sai subtly Ino gave a real smile. This time Ino gave Sai an affectionate kiss on the lips. Breaking away from each other, both were equally red.

"Kami, I can't see how you two pull if off so well. Whenever I try to give Hinata a goodnight kiss after our dates she always faints, it's really annoying." Everyone (minus Naruto who was pouting and Slade who was slowly losing the last ounce of patience he had left) couldn't help but laugh at Naruto and his dilemma.

"ENOUGH!" roared Slade. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS TALKING! ARE YOU JACKASSES GOING TO FIGHT ME OR ARE YOU ALL GOING TO CONTINUE YOUR LITTLE ICE CREAM SOCIAL?!"

"Kami, calm down mister." Sighed Ino.

"SCREW YOU!" Slade spat; because he was distracted by the chūnins' and genin's conversation, Slade didn't see the powerful hook that flattened his jaw.

"Nobody talks to Ino that way and gets away with it!" Sai displayed the same facial expression he had during his fight with Deidara when the latter used Shin as a bomb.

"See my Sai's way stronger than Sasuke-kun." Mused Ino sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

"Hai hai, Ino-chan. Now will you please focus on healing Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura groaned, annoyed with her friend's attitude.

"Yosh, here I come 'ttebayo!" Naruto leaped up to where Sai had already engaged Slade effortlessly dodging the onslaught of Slade's six fists. Naruto launched his kunai straight at Slade's Rinnegan but at the last moment one of his left arms blocked it. Finally landing a blow on Sai, the Root prodigy took a couple flips backward to get some distance between him and Slade.

"You alright Sai?"

"Yes, compared to your punches, I barely felt his." Reaching the end of his rope, Slade's right hands began weaving earth signs while his left ones wove water signs. When he finished Slade cackled, "Let's see you counter this; Wood Release: Arm of the Wood Giant!" A giant hand mad out of wood burst through the top of the building separating Naruto and Sai as they dodged in opposite directions. The hand split off into two hands and pursued both ninja. Sai quickly unfurled his drawing scroll and sketched a bird. "Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll." The bird came alive as Sai dropped onto its back. The wooden hand followed the bird weaving this way and that trying to grab it. Naruto on the other hand was dodging the hand as it tried to flatten him onto the road. Throwing an explosive tag at it the wood splintered but out the splinters emerged more hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Five exact replicas of Naruto appeared dispersing in five different directions. The wood sped in all five directions after him. Sakura and Ino had by this point healed Kakashi.

"Thanks girls." He said smiling at them. "I don't know if I would have made it if you four hadn't shown up."

"You're welcome sensei."

"No problem sensei."

"Mr. Hatake, I see that you are better now." Sakura and Ino whipped their heads toward the voice. Standing about a half-meter behind them was Raven.

"Stand down girls, she's an ally. Where's the rest of the team?"

"Robin and Cyborg are dead, Beast Boy was injured and Starfire is currently with Beast Boy back at the tower on my orders. The enemy has been dealt with."

"It is never easy to lose friends but I'm glad that you are unharmed." Shared Kakashi.

"Thank you for your empathy." Replied Raven. "But now not the time to mourn; where is that snake?"

"My teammate and her _boyfriend_," Sakura made a choking noise, "are fighting him."

"You're just jealous cause Sasuke ran away and joined Orochimaru. Hmph now that I think about it he always did seem a little _strange_."

"If you're insinuating that my Sasuke-kun is in to older men, then you'd better get a coffin ready cause I'm going to murder you."

"Now, now ladies let's not get carried away shall we." Sweat dropped Kakashi.

"BUT OUT YOU OLD GEEZER!" shouted Ino and Sakura in unison.

"First it was 'sensei' and now it's 'old geezer' what did I ever do to them?" wondered Kakashi.

Another chapter complete. That's all I got to say.


	9. Chapter 9

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 9

Amid the pitched turmoil of the battle between Sai, Naruto, and Slade, there was another battle ensuing between Ino and Sakura. "You liked Sasuke too you know Ino-pig."

"That was when I was twelve, _I've moved on with my life_; unlike a certain person I know." Mocked Ino staring at Sakura out of the corner of her eye.

"You little…"

"Mr. Hatake are they always this… this… energetic?" asked Raven

"Some days more than others." Sighed Kakashi, putting his face in the palm of his left hand. Kakashi, after sulking for a minute or two, he clapped his hands together to get the girls' attention.

"Alright that's enough of that. I believe that the more pressing matter here is the capture of Slade." Seeing that Kakashi was right, Ino and Sakura put aside their differences, for now, to help Sai and Naruto. Slade had given up with his wood style ninjutsu since the two ninja had effortlessly dodged every attack thrown at them. Slade's started weaving signs again. "Very well, I can see that you two are beyond the capabilities of those worthless Titans. If Wood Release is useless against the both of you maybe I'll have better luck with Scorch Release." Finished weaving the last sign, Slade grinned beneath his mask knowing that victory was within his grasp. "Scorch Release: One-hundred Degrees Celsius!" Steam started coming off of Naruto and Sai's body.

"You guys need to get as far away as possible from Slade right now!" Kakashi ordered them.

"Oi, Sai what's going on 'ttebayo?!"

"I don't know, but I feel hot and sweaty all of a sudden."

"Yeah me too 'ttebayo." Replied Naruto gripping his jacket collar and shaking it.

"It's futile." Laughed Slade. "In a matter of moments you two will meet an excruciatingly painful demise."

"Shut up 'ttebayo!" shouted Naruto. "I'm not planning on dying any time soon."

"Well then I guess you better rethink your plans." Rebutted Slade.

"Why you…GAH!" Naruto could feel himself being baked alive; the air temperature continued to rise. Sai was also feeling the effects of Slade's jutsu. He was having trouble maintaining his chakra flow to keep the bird intact.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Kakashi was now screaming at them.

"Ino?" Sakura looked over at her friend

"Right." Ino agreed. Using the Body Flicker Technique, Sakura and Ino transported themselves to their location and rescued the boys from further harm; however they were not quick enough to escape without injury. When Sakura and Ino returned both girls' legs were charred and bruised. Without a moment of hesitation Kakashi used his Kamui to transport the four to Titan Tower. Scoffing, Slade gave up pursuit since he was on the brink of chakra exhaustion, so he didn't want to push himself beyond his limits. Slade retreated while Kakashi and Raven headed back to Titan Tower. The front door automatically slid open as Kakashi and Raven walked in. Ino and Sakura were healing Sai and Naruto despite their own injuries. The boys lay unconscious, flat on their backs while Sakura and Ino treated the burns and bruising that encompassed nearly their whole body. "You two should rest; I'll take care of Naruto and Sai. It doesn't benefit us if you're not fit to perform medical support." Kakashi stated bluntly.

"Sensei…" Sakura tried to speak but Kakashi stopped her.

"I know you are a chūnin and as such you are able to take care of yourself; I'm advising you as a comrade but also as your former sensei. A teacher is partly responsible for the well-being of his or her students; let me handle this."

"Ino, Kakashi-sensei is right. If we are unable to be of help to Naruto and Sai then it's just as bad as leaving them be." Nodding at Kakashi's wisdom and concern for her and Sakura's health, Ino left with Sakura. Raven led the way showing them to Starfire's room. Kakashi plopped onto the couch and took a deep breath; it had been quite an ordeal. Raven knocked before entering Starfire's room. Getting no reply she opened the door for them. "Make yourselves at home until your strength returns." Raven bade Ino and Sakura farewell before making her way towards Beast Boy's room. She knocked on the door and entered once Starfire told her to do so. Beast Boy was sitting on his bed hunched over his knees; his arms wrapped around them. Starfire gave Raven a look of helplessness as Raven sat down next to him on his bed. Noticing Raven, Beast Boy perked up and gave her a smile. "How's Terra? I heard from Starfire that you fought her after I was knocked out."

"Do you know what happened after you were knocked out?"

"No, Star won't tell me. She said that she wanted you to tell me."

"After you were knocked out by Terra, Cyborg came to help you but…" Raven's voice cracked.

"But?"

"Terra killed him. Cyborg's dead. When Robin saw what happened he tried to stop Terra and he too was killed."

Beast Boy's face sank and his eyes darted to the side to avoid direct contact with Raven.

"You're lying; you have to be… it isn't true. I know she betrayed us, but she couldn't possibly she can't…" Beast Boy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find that Starfire was on the verge of tears. "Beast Boy, It's true I saw their bodies."

"No… I… this… this… isn't happening." Beast Boy stammered trying to find a flaw in what Raven told him.

"Beast Boy, you must calm yourself." Instructed Starfire gripping his shoulder.

"Terra… Terra… where is she? What happened during your fight?"

"She did not survive. I'm sorry Beast Boy." Beast Boy wailed and began sobbing out of anguish not only were two of his closest friends dead but so was the woman he loved.

"Starfire, I think we should Beast Boy alone for now." Suggested Raven

"I concur." Agreed Starfire. The two girls then left Beast Boy alone to cope with his losses. Back in the main room, Naruto and Sai had awakened but were still too sore to move about.

"The hell happened to us 'ttebayo?" wondered Naruto

"It appears that we were caught off guard by Slade's attack." Answered Sai.

"Scorch Release: One-hundred degrees Celsius is a ninjutsu that speeds up the movement of air molecules around the given target. It effectively bakes them alive before the victim has any idea what is going on." Elaborated Kakashi

"But I thought the Rinnegan only granted the user the ability to manipulate the five chakra natures." Naruto asked puzzled.

"That's true, however if Slade can channel one chakra nature with his left and another with his right he can copy and use kekkei genkai without the DNA necessary to do so. Take Wood Release for example; Yamato showed you how he creates wood by combining the earth nature chakra through his left hand and the water nature chakra in his right. Slade must apply the same principles to his jutsu." Lectured Kakashi

"Yes, Slade was able to copy the First Hokage's and Captain Yamato's ability to use Wood Release." Added Sai.

"So then logically we can assume that he can use both the standard five chakra natures and kekkei genkai."

"Kuso!" interjected Naruto. "How are we supposed to defeat him then?"

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Assured Kakashi.

Sorry my loyal fans but between schoolwork and watching anime I couldn't find time to update sooner. Sumimasen! X I


	10. Chapter 10

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 10

"Those meddling brats!" cursed Slade, pounding his fist on the table "Not only has Terra been killed but now I have to deal with even more pesky ninja."

"Seems like you're having trouble," came a voice from the shadows.

"You again? What are you doing here?"

"Personal matters." Answered Madara.

"Are you familiar with The Great Yatagarasu?" Asked Slade

"The Great Yatagarasu? The ninja who is said to have killed 20 jōnin in the blink of an eye. Whose mastery of Yin-Yang Release was comparable to that of the Sage of Six Paths, yet mysteriously died a senile old woman devoid of any chakra. Yes, her legend is familiar to me."

"The Titan Raven is her daughter. She inherited her mother's will along with her powers."

"Interesting," Mused Madara. "It seems that I will need to implement my plan sooner than expected due to this unforeseen circumstance."

"Plan?"

"Never mind; it does not concern you. Your focus should remain on the destruction of the Teen Titans." With that Madara disappeared in a spiraling vortex.

Back at Titan Tower, Sakura and Ino, back to full strength, were treating the injuries of Naruto and Sai. Kakashi was resting on the couch reading Icha Icha Paradise. Beast Boy was in the kitchen making a TFL (Tofu, Lettuce, and Tomato) sandwich. Raven was, as usual, in her room meditating. Starfire was busy cleaning up Robin's room so that Naruto could stay in it once he recovered. Sifting through the moldy pizza boxes, torn manila folders, unwashed uniforms, and manga volumes, Starfire finally reached the cardboard box marked PERSONAL in bold, red letters that sat in the middle of the room. Removing the top, Starfire saw the racy photos of her sister along with the "Make Out Tactics" book. Underneath several pin-ups of Haruhi Suzumiya, Starfire noticed an envelope that had written across the front, 'For when they are needed to quell the other two'. Curious as to what was inside the envelope and its message, Starfire tore open one end and shook it. Twelve foreign coins plopped into Starfire's hand along with a note. 'Twelve is the toll to revive the Senjus of old.' This only confused Starfire more. She placed the lid back on the box and went to join the others in the main room. When Starfire asked Kakashi if he could decipher the messages, Kakashi panicked; for he knew what they meant.

"Lord First, Lord Second. Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha."

"MmM Hmmh?" said Beast Boy munching on his sandwich.

"This could foretell a great disaster if it comes to pass." Kakashi stated.

"Why?" Starfire didn't grasp the severity of what Kakashi was saying.

"Remember when I told you of the Sage of Six Paths?" Kakashi stared at Beast Boy.

"Mhmm." Beast Boy nodded his head, still eating.

"Madara Uchiha is thought to be a direct descendent of him. The same goes for Lord First Hokage Hashirama Senju. Eighty years prior to when our village was founded the entire world was engaged in an endless war. Different clans tried to seize control over vast territories to expand their influence. One of these clans was the Uchiha. They were by far the strongest out of nearly one hundred other clans. They possessed the Sharingan a dōjutsu feared by even the strongest and bravest of men. The second clan that stood a chance at challenging them was the Senju. They hailed from the forest and possessed extreme durability and longevity. The leader of Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, and the leader of Senju, Hashirama Senju, were mortal enemies and would constantly fight to test the others strength. As time passed many clans were decimated by the Uchiha and Senju, but because both were equal in numbers and ability they continued to fight. Eventually war ended and the Land of Fire wished to reach an agreement between the Uchiha and Senju. The head daimyo mediated a settlement between Madara and Hashirama which produced a treaty calling for an end to the violence and a pledge to combine their clans to form a Village that would stand as a testament for generations to come. Madara rejected the idea of working alongside the Senju. He had spent his entire life fighting against them. His own brother was killed after he gave Madara his eyes so Madara could gain the Eternal Sharingan. Madara's brother was Izuna Uchiha. Izuna was the second best ninja in the whole Uchiha clan. It is said that he once single-handedly slaughtered 100 men with only a kunai. Due to his brother's death and his hatred towards the Senju's in general, Madara defected from the clan and village after the peace accord was signed. Systematically he would occasionally return to wreck havoc upon the Hidden Leaf but he was always stopped by Lord First, Hashirama. Lord First soon died and it was thought that Madara also perished but that has yet to be proven. After the First Hokage's death his younger brother, Tobirama Senju, became the Second Hokage. The Second was indeed a strong shinobi but he could not live up to his brother's name. I fear that this envelope was to be used as a pacifist in order to maintain balance if the Madara or Izuna should ever return from the dead."

"Return from the dead? Mr. Hatake, surely you jest." Raven spoke up, making everyone else jump a bit at her sudden appearance.

"Unfortunately I speak the truth. It is plausible to revive the dead, besides I have seen it been performed on more than one occasion."

"Impossible." The three Titans were stunned

"If Slade is able to find a way to bring back Madara, Izuna, or the both of them I fear that your world as well as mine will end."

Sorry for the delay. 10 chapters completed and still more to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 11

Slade and Obito stood side by side in the middle of the abandoned factory.

"Are you prepared?" Asked Obito turning his head to meet with Slade's Rinnegan.

"Yes." Replied Slade. He clapped his hands together and said, "Gedō: Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Akuma no Fukkatsu!" (Outer Path: Reverse Summoning Technique: Demonic Resurrection) A brilliant blast of smoke filled the area in front of Slade and Obito. The smoke swiftly dissipated revealing Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Greeted Obito.

Madara grasped the back of his neck and rolled it around. "Tch, why can't I just stay dead for a while." He seemed annoyed. His brother on the other hand said nothing and just stared at Slade, examining him.

"Now, who are these men?" Slade whispered to Obito.

"The man with the long hair and big mouth is Madara Uchiha a legend is his own time, the other shorter, quieter man is his brother Izuna Uchiha. Izuna was one of the best shinobi to ever come from my clan."

"But why was it necessary to summon them from hell?"

"They are two of the most powerful ninja in the history of our world. It would benefit us greatly if we could persuade them into destroying The Great Yatagarasu for you."

"What are you two whispering about?" demanded Madara.

"Since you like falconry so much me and my partner were discussing whether or not you and your brother would care to find a bird for us?" Obito slyly hinted.

"What type of bird are we talking about? It must be pretty valuable or important if you summoned us?" Seeing that Madara was interested, Obito continued on with his plan.

"A Yatagarasu."

"Yataga-what?" Madara scratched his head, "I've never heard of a bird by that name before."

"The Yatagarasu, rumored to be a harbinger of death and misery in Western societies. It is considered sacred in East Asian cultures. The Yatagarasu itself is a crow with three legs. Another point to add is that during the Second Great War I heard from many shinobi about the legend of a woman feared by all those who crossed her and lived. The legend of The Great Yatagarasu." Izuna finished.

"Your brother is quite knowledgeable," noted Slade, "indeed the bird we are looking for is by name a Yatagarasu. She wields Yin-Yang Release on a level comparable to the Sage of Six Paths."

"The Sage of Six Paths has no equal." Stated Madara flatly. "He was the greatest shinobi who ever lived."

"I trust that this means The Great Yatagarasu was a woman and she had a child who is now living in this world with her mother's powers."

"Exactly." Slade was impressed by how far ahead Izuna was.

"Brother, let's go." Izuna signaled to Madara who grunted.

"Tch, I ain't doing this for free you know Obito;" Madara spat rudely, "I expect compensation for our services."

"You will receive your reward I promise." Humbled Obito bowing slightly.

Back at Titan Tower, Kakashi was lecturing about the severity of a possible reawakening of Madara and Izuna, unaware that they had already been resurrected. "Furthermore," Kakashi lamented, "If such a dire situation were to present itself, our best course of action is to revive Lord First and Lord Second." As soon as Kakashi finished, the alert signal went off.

"What's happening?" Raven barked at Beast Boy.

"I don't know…" WHAM! The front doors flew into the giant television breaking it.

"DUDE?!" Beast Boy was at a lost for words. His mouth was wide open, his eyes bugged out and his fingers twitched as he surveyed the damage. Everyone else looked toward the front as two figures stepped through the doorway.

"Otoko ā, watashi wa nani o yatta ka ni mieru." (Oh man, look what I've done.)

"Anata baka! Wareware wa ninjade wa naku, kusoyakuzada!" (You idiot! We're ninjas, not the fucking Yakuza!) Izuna slapped his brother upside the head.

"Sore wa itai! Teme!" (That hurt! impolite You!) Madara turned to him holding his head.

"Anata wa baka no yō ni kōdō shinakatta baai wa mā tabun watashi wa anata o kunren suru no ni motteinaideshou." (Well maybe if you didn't act like an idiot I wouldn't have to discipline you.) Izuna shot back. They kept going back and forth until Raven broke up their argument.

"SILENCE!" she shrieked. Once everyone was quiet she addressed the intruders. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Madara Uchiha and that's Izuna Uchiha my brother. We're here for you." Madara pointed at Raven. "Slade and Obito want us to capture you."

"Obito… no it's a coincidence… he's dead… I saw him die." Kakashi couldn't believe that his former cell mate was alive and was "Madara", the mastermind of the Eye of the Moon Plan.

"Sensei," Sai put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sai just a bit shaken is all."

"Here's our offer," Izuna stated, "give us the girl and we will leave without killing you… for now." He smiled slightly. "Or your other option is to die now and we'll still take the girl."

"Over my…" Beast Boy began but was stopped because Kakashi had blocked a kunai strike from Izuna with one of his own kunai. "…dead body." He finished.

"Kakashi Hatake, your name is well-known in the Underworld. I can think of at least 200 people that want to see you a bloody corpse."

"Izuna Uchiha, your reputation as an arrogant blowhard precedes you."

"I'll forget that you just said that." Responded Izuna still pressing his kunai against Kakashi's trying to disarm him.

"Knock knock, who's there? MY FIST!" Madara's unexpected intervention sent Kakashi hurdling into the far wall. The force of the impact shook the entire tower. Shocked by the display of raw physical power, Beast Boy failed to notice the kunai strike that tore through him diagonally. The blood spatter was unrealistic as he slowly fell into the arms of Ino.

"Naruto!"

"Right behind ya!" A Rasengan found its target slamming into Izuna's face. He was knocked back with such velocity that bounced off the floor several times before crashing into the wall near the entrance. Under cover of smoke bombs, provided by Naruto, Ino and Naruto were able to Shunshin away.

Chapter 11 done. I can't believe how long that took. Anyway look for the next update to be in a month and a half or so. I need time to plan out the next chapter. See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Unbridled Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto. All characters, events, locations, jutsu, etc. belong to the authors/animators/executives/whoever does that stuff. Please don't sue me! This is a fan-made story.

Chapter 12

"Damn that hurt!" Izuna stood back up, his face still reconstructing. Madara was pointing and laughing at his brother. Suddenly he was stabbed through the chest with a Chidori from Kakashi. Quickly weaving hand signs Izuna attacked. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" The jutsu incinerated Madara and most of the room; luckily Kakashi was able to dodge it. "You ass! That really hurt!" Madara said dusting the soot off himself.

"Never mind, just focus on killing these maggots." Izuna stated sternly.

"Will do bro." Madara saluted his brother than turned to face the Titans and Leaf Ninja. Cracking his knuckles Madara grinned deviously before disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" asked Sakura frantically searching for him.

"Behind you!" Kakashi yelled but it was too late. Madara karate chopped Sai on the back of his neck and then elbowed Sakura straight in the cheek. Jaw broken from the impact, Sakura smashed through the right set of sliding doors. Raven jumped into action delivering a swift yet powerful kick to Madara's side. Dropping to one leg and wheezing from the blow, Madara was quickly sent flying backward by a powerful burst from Raven Azarath Mentrion Zinthos.

"You little bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Madara screamed foaming at the mouth.

"I'd like to see you try." Challenged Raven. This aggravated Madara beyond his boiling point. Without thinking, he charged at Raven fist raised, raving like a psychopath. Raven easily countered his attack and rammed her fist through his ribcage.

"Ha ha you skank, I'm already dead. That weak shit doesn't affect me anymore!"

"This will though. Yin-Yang Release: Hosonagai Uzu!" (Elongated Vortex)

"What's this?" asked a perplexed Madara as Raven withdrew her hand from his chest.

"Hikihanasu, Kotoamatsukami." (Pull apart, God of Creation) Madara's body was stretched beyond its natural tension and ripped apart spewing his blood and innards everywhere.

"I'm still alive you floozy trash."

"I didn't mean to kill you with that technique. I just wanted to separate your head from the rest of your body."

"Huh?"

"You probably didn't notice but I marked you with a seal that negates the immortality of the Edo Tensei when I ran my fist through your ribcage. You're nothing more than a disembodied head."

"What are you going to me? Put my head in jar and sell it to a museum?"

"No, I'm going to do this." Raven picked up her left foot and forced it down on Madara's head smashing it like a ripe watermelon. "Shit, now I got to go to the dry cleaner's and get my uniform steam cleaned."

"YOU… YOU… KILLED HIM!" Izuna was livid. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his teeth ground together making an awful scratching noise. "NGHH!" He suddenly grasped both sides of his head. It seemed he was having a headache of some kind. When Izuna had finally regained control of his composure, Kakashi was horrified at what he saw. Izuna had awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Yin Release: Eternal Damnation: Infinite Tsukuyomi." He cast the jutsu at Raven who couldn't dodge it in time. She fell to the ground motionless.

"Starfire! Sakura! Get Raven and go! I'll try to hold him off."

"The hell you will." Izuna started weaving signs so fast even Kakashi with his Sharingan could not keep up with them. "Twin Element Release: Fire/Wind Release: Inferno Rage!" Izuna created a gaping hole where the giant television once was. The sheer force of the vortex parted the bay's waters as it rocketed toward a bridge. Starfire, Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura looked on in horror as the bridge became engulfed in a towering inferno and collapsed in two. While our heroes were distracted, Izuna used the opportunity to Shunshin back to Obito and Slade.

"Damn, he got away." Sai punched a wall leaving a hole in it.

"It's okay. We're all still alive and that's all that matters for the time being." Kakashi addressed Sai's concern.

"Sakura take Raven. We're going to go meet up with Naruto and Ino now."

"Right." Sakura slung Raven over her shoulder and disappeared along with her Sensei and Sai. Starfire followed them at a close distance and all four of them made a beeline for their comrades' position. Ino had already stopped giving medical aid to Beast Boy. Too many of his vital organs were beyond the extent Ino could fix. He died shortly after Naruto and Ino escaped from Madara and Izuna. Naruto cradled the body as both shinobi nodded to each other. They met their cellmates halfway and relayed the somber news. Kakashi told the two of them how Madara was dead, for good this time, and about Izuna's genjutsu cast on Raven. Sakura and Ino released the technique together. Sakura was relieved that the jutsu hadn't already taken complete control of her nervous system. If any more time had passed Raven may have been lost in the genjutsu for all eternity.

"So, she killed your brother, huh?"

"Yes. Obito please, this is beyond my control." Izuna bowed on his knees to Obito. "You must be the one to kill her."

"Slade." Slade glanced over to Obito. "I need you to find that 'Beast Boy' and bring him here. He is the key I need to put my plan into motion."

"Certainly." Slade exited the abandoned factory through a window and began hopping along the rooftops.

"I spared his life once. I don't intend to make the same mistake again." Obito switched from his normal Sharingan to his Mangekyō Sharingan.

One or two more chapters left.


End file.
